Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method for profiling events in a semiconductor device.
Traditionally, software has been used to profile events in a chip. In existing profiling schemes using software, changing the software into a debugging mode for the profiling or to enable a software profiler may be desirably. Accordingly, profiling events on-the-fly may be difficult, but the profiling is carried out only after the operation has been changed by software.
Furthermore, the profiling scheme using software checks the status of software, not the status of hardware, and thus monitoring hardware events may be difficult. When monitoring different events for different software structures, performing the profiling several times while changing debugging options may be inconvenient. In doing so, the extracted data items may have different periods, and thus analyzing the operations of system-on-chip (SoC) may be difficult.